


How The Adventure Began

by MikomiShine



Series: UniversalTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Medicine, UniversalTale, another one of my AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Papyrus wants Sans to be more active, but Sans doesn't see a point to it.
Series: UniversalTale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How The Adventure Began

Papyrus stomped downstairs, head whipping around in search of his older brother. Finally laying his eyes upon him, the taller skeleton made his way over to the couch.

"SANS."

"yeah paps."

"YOU DO REALIZE YOU'VE DONE ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING_ ALL DAY?"

"that's what i typically do."

"BROTHER, I BELIEVE WE CAME TO AN AGREEMENT ABOUT THIS. YOU ARE TO START BEING MORE ACTIVE."

"i don't remember agreeing with you."

"SANS - "

"i specifically remember saying that i'd think about it."

"WELL, DID YOU THINK ABOUT IT?"

"yep."

"WELL? WHAT DID YOU DECIDE?"

"i decided that being active ain't really my thing." Papyrus let out an exasperated sigh.

"OH, _COME ON_, SANS! IT WOULD DO YOU SOME GOOD TO START MOVING MORE! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE ANYTHING RIGOROUS, YOU CAN JUST START GOING FOR WALKS!"

"what if i don't _feel_ like going on walks."

"SANS - "

"what if i don't _feel_ like doing anything."

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHY YOU _HAVE_ TO START DOING THESE THINGS!" The younger skeleton grabbed at the older ones hands, pulling him up from the couch into a standing position. "YOU GOTTA WORK TO FEEL BETTER. IF YOU DON'T WORK AT IT, IT WON'T HAPPEN."

Sans frowned up at Papyrus, not pleased with the fact that he was no longer sprawled onto the comfort of their couch. 

"aren't i already workin' at it by taking antidepressants."

"YES, THAT IS A START. BUT YOU'VE BEEN DOING THAT FOR OVER A YEAR, AND WHILE THERE HAS BEEN PROGRESS MADE, YOU STILL LAZE AROUND AND KEEP YOURSELF FROM KEEPING BUSY. YOU NEED TO ACTUALLY GO OUT AND DO THINGS, SANS."

"why."

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ WHY - "

"why can't I just do nothing all day. just let me be a sad popato sack."

"I AM _NOT_ GOING TO LET YOU BE A SAD POPATO SACK!" Papyrus yelled, stomping his foot. "I WANT YOU TO BE _HAPPY_, SANS. AND IN ORDER FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, YOU HAVE TO _WORK AT IT._"

"i'm happy enough right now - "

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"paps - "

"NO, LISTEN BROTHER! I'M TIRED OF YOU TRYING TO CONVINCE ME THAT YOU'RE FINE WHEN YOU'RE NOT." Papyrus turned then, walking away from the couch and to the window, placing his hands on the windowsill with a sigh. Outside, the birds were chirping, and the leaves were gently rustling in the wind.

It was a beautiful day.

But Sans would rather sulk indoors than to go out and appreciate it.

"You know, Sans…"

The older brother looked up, noticing that Papyrus had spoken quietly for once.

"We've been on the surface for a little over two years now…"

"...yeah, we have."

"And yet, you aren't enjoying any of it."

Sans was quiet.

"I just...I just wish there was a way to get you to _enjoy_ things again, brother…"

"..."

Sans trudged over to Papyrus' side, leaning against him tiredly. Papyrus held his shoulder.

"you help with it all, you know." Papyrus glanced down at Sans, prompting him to speak more. "you help me to feel better. even when i'm at my lowest, you bring the light back to me."

"Well, what are brothers for, huh?" Papyrus turned to face the shorter one. "I'll always be there to help you."

"heh. thanks, bro."

"don't mention it."

The two looked out the window a while longer, watching the birds hop around. Sans stepped back.

"you know…"

"Hm?"

"i've kinda been thinking of trying to bake."

"You mean like when you made that quiche so long ago?"

"yeah. maybe i can bake another quiche. or a pie. or something else entirely." Papyrus beamed at Sans, scooping him up into the air.

"WE SHOULD GO GET SOME INGREDIENTS RIGHT NOW! AND A RECIPE BOOK. YES, THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL. PERHAPS THIS IS WHAT YOU NEED TO KICKSTART YOUR HAPPINESS." Papyrus grabbed his keys, rushing out the door with renewed vigor. Sans blinked.

"oh. we're doin this _now_. ok." Papyrus laughed.

"OF COURSE, BROTHER. WHAT BETTER TIME THAN TO START IMMEDIATELY?"

"heh. I _could_ argue that there's always tomorrow."

"THAT'S JUST PROCRASTINATION TRYING TO BRIBE YOU. IGNORE IT!"

"alright then."

With that, Papyrus plopped Sans into the passenger seat of their car, parking himself in the driver's seat.

"WE'LL MAKE THIS SUPER DUPER FUN, SANS! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT!"

And with that, the brothers drove off, not expecting the surprising things that were to come ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of UniversalTale! I've got a bit of info about this AU on Undertale AU Amino - just search the username KiraMiko :3


End file.
